Meddlesome Ron
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Valentines day is a day away and Ron who wants to help his friend Harry leaves Draco lust filled chocs for him to find but Harry says he likes Blaise. Does he or is it because he can't catch the eye of a certain blond? Enter meddlesome Ron. Please R&R


_**I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling.**_

_**This is just a Valentines story for Valentines day :)**_

_**Warning. Might be slightly OOC.**_

_**Thank you to Cathcer1984 for her help :) x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley walked into the eighth year dormitory and placed a box of chocolates on Draco Malfoy's bed. He was tired of seeing his friend lust after Draco and follow him with his eyes wherever the blond Slytherin went.<p>

Ron had come back for his eighth year along with Harry, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Hermione, Lavender, Pansy, Susan and the Patil twins. McGonagall had set up a separate common room and dormitory for them all to share. With there being eight boys. There was four to a dormitory. Harry, Ron, Blaise and Draco shared the upstairs one and Seamus, Neville, Dean and Theo shared the one below the whilst the girls all shared on as there was only one more girl than there should be to a dormitory.

When they all went back for their eighth year, Harry and Draco did nothing but fight. Everyone managed to forget the past and move one but Draco and Harry still bickered.

Ron knew the reason for this. Harry was in love Draco. But Harry never seemed to make a move. Well this was what Ron was doing now.

He had gone to Fred and George and told them all and Fred and George disguised the box of chocolates to look like the ones Draco always received from his mother. The difference being, these and a very powerful lust potion in them that had essence of Harry in them so when Draco ate them, as soon as he saw Harry, Draco would be all over him. But Fred and George warned Ron that they would only work if Draco liked Harry that way.

Ron knew that the rest would be coming up to the dormitory later on to go to bed so with a final grin at the chocolates, hoping his plan worked, he walked out of the dormitory to find Harry and Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks earlier.<strong>

Harry ran up the stairs to the dormitory and burst through the door, he couldn't believe he forgot his care of magical creatures book. He ruffled through his chest and found it at the bottom, Harry quickly shut his trunk down and stood up and turned round just as a naked Blaise came walking out of the shower.

"Oh. Sorry Harry I thought you was in class." Blaise said as he covered himself up with the towel laying on his bed.

"I forgot my book."

"Oh right." Blaise answered with a smile before leaving the dormitory and heading back to the shower rooms again, oblivious to the dreamy smile on Harry's face. _Blaise. I get on with him. And lets face it. I have a better chance with him than with_...Harry shook his head and ran from the dormitory.

* * *

><p><strong>Present time.<strong>

"That's what had a smile on your face all day?" Hermione asked. Her and Harry were currently sitting in a secluded corner in the library.

"Hermione I didn't have a smile on my face all day. It was just that lesson."

"So you like Blaise?"

"I like the look of him and that is just a bonus, he's a laugh. I might as well try looking else where. _He_ is never going to look at me like that."

"He could do Harry."

"Even you don't believe that Hermione. We do nothing but fight. He is the one of the very few that I still seem to piss off."

"Don't you ever think that he winds you up just to get your attention because he likes you?

"How he goes on at me, Hermione that is not an act."

Harry sat back in his chair and looked up just as someone walked into the library. "Here it comes."

Hermione looked up to see Zacharias Smith walk in with his head held high, giving Harry the dirtiest look as he passed them both.

"I like how he walks around as though he owns the place, anyone would think he's taking lessons from Malfoy."

"Problem Potter."

"Yeah. It has stopped in front of me to talk instead of carrying on."

Smith scoffed. "You think you are all that and can get away with anything just because you killed a wizard."

Harry stood up. "A wizard who was hell bent on killing every one who would go against him or didn't believe in what he wanted. Whilst we was all fighting for our lives and others what was you doing because you weren't here?"

"What about you. You disappeared before the battle for a year."

"Yes putting my life and friends at risk day and night to find ways of destroying him. You did nothing but hide so you stand need to walk around with your nose in the air when all you did was cower away until the war ended."

At this point Madam Pince strolled over to the table. "What is going on over here? Silence in my library or take it elsewhere."

Smith scowled at Harry. "Big head."

"Pompous arse." Harry bit back as Smith stalked away.

* * *

><p>It was later that day when Harry and Hermione met up with Ron who had a grin on his face. "What have you done?" Hermione asked, knowing what her boyfriend was like.<p>

"Nothing."

"Alright. What do you want?"

"Nothing."

Ron looked at Harry to see that he was looking at something behind him, Ron looked over his shoulder to see Draco walking into the castle with Blaise laughing about something._ He has got it bad. _

"How much do you fancy him Harry?" Hermione said looking at Blaise before turning to Harry. "Quite a bit actually."

Ron turned back and looked at Harry. "So you do like him then?"

"Yes Ron." Harry smiled and made his way up to the castle leaving Ron and Hermione behind.

Hermione looked at Ron grinning. "What are you up to Ron?"

"Nothing." he lied.

Hermione studied her boyfriend for a full minute. "You are acting weird Ron. Have you done something or do you want sex?"

"What?"

"Whenever you act weird is when you either want sex or have done something you shouldn't."

"I have done nothing but seeing as you mentioned sex I won't say no."

"Well you will have to wait. It's time for the evening meal. Time to have some food."

"Can't I have both?" Ron asked as he followed his girlfriend back inside the castle.

* * *

><p>Draco woke up the next morning and scowled at the state of the boys dormitory. It appears that elves had come in the night and decorated it all up with love hearts and pink decorations for valentines day.<p>

Draco threw the covers back and swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked up to see Harry flat on his back fast asleep. He let himself smile a little before turning to look at the chocolates on the bed side table he placed there the night before when he found them on his bed. Draco never had chocolates before breakfast but seeing as it was valentines day and he had no-one who wanted to share this day with him he opened the box and took a chocolate out and popped it in his mouth.

He felt something wash through him as he stared at Harry. He looked across at Harry to see that he was still fast asleep. He stood up and slowly made his way over to him, standing at the side of his bed and stretched his arm out and with his finger, he gently traced Harry's scar before running his finger down his nose. Draco turned his hand and dragged the back of his fingers over Harry's cheekbones before using his finger once more to trace those delectable lips, tracing his upper lip before using two fingers to gently run them across the Gryffindor's bottom lip.

But when Harry started to stir, Draco jumped back and turned his bac on Harry as he went rummaging through his trunk. _What was he thinking?_

Draco collected his things and went to shower. By the time he dried, dressed and got himself ready for the day he realised that he had missed breakfast. Draco sat on the edge of his bed and started to finish off the chocolates that he had started.

Better to eat here anyway than in the great hall where he knew there would be students who are cooing over the decorations and feeding each other. If Draco had someone he wouldn't mind so much. Draco had just finished his chocolates when he heard Blaise call out his name.

Draco put the now empty box on the bottom of his bed and went down into the common room to see Blaise stood there. "Why weren't you at breakfast?"

"Because I missed it."

"No you haven't you still got another hour."

"Oh right. I'll go and grab some then."

When Draco left Blaise turned and smiled lustfully at his lover. "We are now alone. Lets spend the day in bed. I want to fuck you into the mattress as you scream my name." Blaise's lover smiled and took his hand as Blaise led them both to his bed.

* * *

><p>Draco walked down the steps in the entrance hall and spotted Harry as he was just walking out of the great hall doors. At the sight of Harry Draco had a surge of lust and want wash through him and he quickly walked over to Harry and stopped in front of him.<p>

Harry stopped in his tracks when he saw Draco walk over to him looking at him...lustfully?

Draco stopped in front of Harry and looked at the brunet watching him closely before he placed his lips on the plump ones he ran his fingers over that morning, surprised when he felt Harry respond and hold him tight as he pushed Draco back up against the wall. Draco placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and jumped up, wrapping his legs around Harry who held him place as they started to thrust against each other.

Draco pulled his lips away from Harry's and let his head drop back, letting the brunet feast on that pale neck.

"Thank Merlin it worked. I knew it would." Ron said, causing Harry to pull back from Draco and them both to look at Ron along with Hermione. "I knew you did something Ron what did you do?"

"I merely helped Harry along with his crush as he wasn't going to do anything."

"But it is Blaise Harry likes not Draco." Hermione said.

Draco gasped and looked at Harry before wiggling from his grasp and running out of the castle doors and into the castle grounds.

"It's Blaise you like? I'm sorry mate."

"Ron I only started to take notice in Blaise because I spotted him naked and realised I had to look elsewhere as Draco would never look at me that way. I still love Draco otherwise I wouldn't have kissed him back like that. Blaise is just a stupid crush. Draco is for real."

"Blaise? He goes out with Neville."

Hermione looked at Ron in surprise. "Seriously?" she asked, not noticing that Harry had turned and left, running after Draco.

* * *

><p>Harry ran out into the grounds and saw Draco sat on the bank. Harry raised his wand and cast a heating charm around the blond.<p>

Draco felt the charm warm him up and turned to see Harry approaching him.

"Don't go Draco." Harry pleaded as the Slytherin went to stand up, smiling when the blond remained seated on the bank.

Harry moved forward and sat next to Draco who carried on facing the lake. Harry looked closely at Draco and started to kiss his cheek, moving towards his lips.

Draco turned and started to kiss back before he realised what was happening and placed his hands on Harry's chest pushing him away.

"No Harry. You can't just come and kiss me and think I would want to pick up where we left off. I heard Hermione in there. You like Blaise."

"No Draco. I have loved you for nearly two years now, and when you made up with everyone in eighth year except me I knew you would never feel the same and that I would have to try and move on. I never even considered Blaise. I only started to think of him because I saw him naked. It was just a stupid crush with him. You are the real thing Draco. If anything I should be the one upset. You are only like this with me because Ron has done something to you."

Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry. "I don't know what Ron has supposed to have done but I have felt the same about you for a long time Harry."

"Then why keep up the act of hating me."

"Because I thought you would never look twice at someone like me and that hurts, so I do the only thing I have always done. I put on an act as though I hated you whilst watching you from afar. It's like when I first offered friendship and you turned it down. I wanted to be your friend and you saying no hurt so I bit back by calling you names."

"So. I love you. And you love me?"

Draco smiled. "Yes Harry."

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Happy Valentines day."

"Happy Valentines day Harry." Draco replied as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him on top of him as he laid back on the grass, kissing those perfect lips once more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end.<strong>_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? :)**_


End file.
